


Squip got his tongue

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, No Smut, PTSD, Showers, Suicidal Thoughts, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Jeremy has trouble dealing with the emotional trauma after the squip incident.





	Squip got his tongue

'Everything about you is so terrible 

you're a slob! 

terrible! 

such a slob!' 

Jeremy shot up from his pillow as he struggled to catch his breath. Recently, his nights had begun to follow a pattern. He would wake up, drenched in sweat and heaving as if a weight was crushing his chest. He didn't trust himself to make it to his bathroom without falling so he gently laid himself down and tried his best to regain his composure. He hugged his knees to his chest as he began to sob violently.

'All your nerdiness is ugly all your stammerings a chore'

Jeremy grabbed his hair and gave it a hard tug.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD" He screamed into the seemingly empty house. He was full on shaking by now and had no idea how to calm himself down. He felt his throat close and his breathing hitched. 

"Jere? was that you? Are you ready for school yet?" came a familar voice from just outside his bedroom door.

no response.

"Jeremy?" Michael said a little more serious this time.

no response.

"Jeremy if you don't answer me im coming in!" Michael warned. His gut now pooling with anxiety.

no response.

Michael practically rammed Jeremy's door down but the sight he saw made him lose the courage he had just displayed.Jeremy was heaving dryly on his bed. His hair was matted and his face was flushed. In an instant Michael was by Jeremy's side, trying gently to lift him into a sitting position.

"Jere-bear I need you to stay with me okay? I need you to try and take deep breaths at the count of three. 5 in 8 hold 5 out"

Jeremy looked at Michael and tried to do as he was told.His rapid breaths turned into slower ones and upon Michaels instructions he began to develop a more stable breathing pattern.

"You're doing so well, Jere. I know you must be feeling really scared right now but I can assure you that you are safe. Anything that you dreamed of isn't here right now it's gone." Michael said reassuringly.

"M-micah.. The Squip." Jeremy finally said inbetween broken sobs. Michaels heart broke with the sudden realization. Jeremy's nightmares were being caused by the supercomputer that tormented him only a few short months ago. Michael grabbed one of his boyfriends hands and gently began to rub small circles.

"Jere, Ive got you. He can't hurt you anymore you have to believe he's not in you anymore."

"Micah its so hard. He said all those terrible things. He made me hate everything about myself. He made me feel like it was either accept his help or just kill myself. What if - he paused. what if he was right?"

"Jeremy I need you to know that the Squip couldn't be more wrong. Everything about you is so wonderful. He was just manipulating you and none of what he said was actually true." Michael said as he placed his bag on the floor and moved to sit next to the taller boy. 

"I dont deserve you." Jeremy said softly as he wiped his cheeks with his sleeve.

"Yes you do. I love you so much Jere-bear. You make me so happy, you make all this highschool nonsense worth while. I only wish you could see just how much you mean to me.."

" I just- What if he comes back? what if he isn't fully gone what if-" Jeremy stopped his questioning to take note of Michael reaching into his bag.

"Jeremy, I know he is gone for good but just to make sure I want you to drink this okay?" Michael said as he handed Jeremy a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. He saw Jeremy's reaction change instantly. He was now sitting up a little taller and if Michael wasn't mistaking, he could see a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Jeremy practically chugged down half the bottle before Michael stopped him.

"Hey slow down there! we dont need you choking now." Michael warned as Jeremy began taking smaller sips. Once the bottle was empty, He looked up at his boyfriend.

"Y'know I love you right? cuz I love you so much Micah and i probably never say it enough but you mean so much to me." Jeremy said as he stood up from the bed. 

"I know you do Jere and I love you too, you never have to doubt that."

"could you come shower with me maybe?.. I don't really wanna be alone right now." Jeremy confessed as he scratched his head.

"Say no more babe, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." 

Both boys walked to the bathroom and quickly discarded their clothes. Michael made sure to adjust the water temperature before Jeremy stepped in and soon followed his boyfriend inside. Jeremy took a moment to let the water run down his face as he basked in the feeling. He was glad Michael agreed to his request because honestly, he didn't trust himself to be alone right now. Michael reached for Jeremys loofah and began to pour a small amount of the coconut body wash onto it. He rubbed the loofah in his hands a bit and then began to wash his boyfriends back and arms. He rubbed over Jeremy's muscles with care as he moved a bit lower to get every inch of his skin. Jeremy grabbed for the loofah and began to give Michael the same treatment. Michael blushed slightly but allowed his boyfriend to continue.

"Hey Jere?"

"Yeah Micah?"

"I love you. I love the adorable faces you make. I love your smile. I love your piercing blue eyes. I love your soft hair. but most importantly I love you for being you. you have the kindest heart and are always there for me when I need you. did i say I love you already? well ima say it again, I love you Jere-bear." Michael said with a soft smile at the end.

"I love you so much Micah. you make me feel so safe and wanted. you make me wanna try harder and give me hope that the Squip won't be able to get me. I love everything about you. How strong you are, your adorable curly hair the way you laugh, the way you look at me. I love having you in my life Micah and I never wanna lose you."

Michael was grinning widely now and without hesitation, he made finger guns and snapped at his boyfriend.

"No homo"

Jeremy just facepalmed.

"Full homo ya dork, thats kinda how this works." Jeremy said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Michael was just laughing as he reached for the shampoo and poured some into his hand. He reached over and began to lather his boyfriends hair, softly running his fingers throught it as it became soapy. Michael focused on the task at hand as his boyfriend just relaxed further into his hold. When Michael was finally satisifed, he shifted their positions to allow Jeremy to rinse his hair off and stepped out to wipe himself down. Jeremy raised his eyebrows and shot Michael a confused glance.

"I had already washed my hair before I came over."

"But now your hair is all wet for no reason" Jeremy huffed.

"Its not like I mind. If it means extra time with my boyfriend then it was worth it." Michael said with a smile.

Jeremy climbed out of the shower and grabbed another towel. 

"Micahhhhh"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think I could maybe wear your sweater today?

"Anything for you Jere-bear."

Jeremy smiled as he put on his own shirt and boxers and then pulled Michaels big red hoodie over it. He was so happy to able to have Michaels scent all over him. It made him feel safe and protected. Both boys put the rest of their clothes on and made their way to Jeremy's living room.

"Well Jere its like the middle of third period so do you wanna just stay here?" Michael asked.

"Doesn't really matter to me, my dad's not gonna be home until later tonight anyway."

"Soo what I'm hearing is.. APOCOLYPSE OF THE DAMNEDDD" Michael exclaimed as he reached for the controllers. Jeremy just smiled at his boyfriend as they made their way to the couch.

"Maybe we'll finally be able to beat Level nine" Jeremy said as he took a controller from Michael.

"Well we do have all day but knowing you its not enough."

"Let me dream for once, Mell."

"Save it for tonight Heere."

Both boys laughed and then started up the level quickly becoming lost in the game.


End file.
